Boarding School
by NothingRhymesWithSilver
Summary: Carly Turner leaves Chicago for a mysterious boarding school in London. Along the way she becomes friends with Naruto and his crew.
1. You

**A/N: **Hiya! This is my first fan fiction. please R&R so I can know how I'm doing! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Your going to Boarding School next year." My parents were standing in my doorway. I was on my computer talking to some friends on IM.

"What?" I looked up hoping that toady was April 1st.

"You are going to Boarding School." My dad was saying all this like he was telling me the time of day. What was wrong with these people?!

"Boarding school?! Why can't I just stay here! I have friends, a boyfriend! My Junior year is my most important year! I have all my teachers wrapped around my finger and your choosing to move me? Where is this hell hole of a school?" I was sitting on the edge of my bed gripping my sheets, almost ripping them apart.

"You'll be going to London." My mother seemed at least a little concerned with my emotions "Your smart. Boarding School is a challenge. We don't want you to skate through school. As for your friends, you can come and visit. You're a popular girl you can easily make new friends. There's always school breaks."

"…LONDON!!!! As in across the ocean in Britain, London?! As in a Boarding School in a different continent LONDON?!" I was almost to the point of tears I was screeching so high.

"No need to be upset now dear. Your almost done with your Sophomore year and your summer vacation to let everyone know and pack. You're already enrolled in Kent Collage Preparation School. You start in August."

"NO NEED TO BE UPSET?!? YOU are making me move over seas, leaving everything and everyone, just to challenge me?!" I was up in my parents face by now spit flying in my fury and frustration. Why was everything falling apart now? Everything was just starting to come together. Two weeks ago I got a boyfriend, my grades were high, my teachers love me. Everything is going great! Now I have to move to London?!

"We can see this is a lot to handle. Here's the information on Kent Collage Prep." My dad handed me a thick stapled pack. "Take a deep breath. You WILL be going to Kent." With that statement my parents closed the door and walked away.

I fell onto my bed and the tears came down in torrents. As the crying subsided I picked up the phone. My parents were obviously set on their choice. When they get like this they don't change their minds. I started to dial the number.

**A/N:** I hope that you liked the first chapter!


	2. Telling James

**A/N:** Thank you for coming back! I hope you keep reading and reviewing so I can get better! If you have any suggestions please let me know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Hello?"

"James?" I was still crying and my throat was sore.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm moving to London for my junior year." I said it so quiet that I could hardly hear the statement myself.

"Wait…WHAT?!" He was yelling into the phone

"My parents just told me I'm going to Kent Prep Boarding School in London for my junior year. Their sending me because they want to challenge me intellectually." The crying was about to start again, my lip was trembling.

"Is there any changing their minds? You can't just leave us during your junior year!"

"They already enrolled me…I don't wanna leave you guys!" I had started bawling again, the tears came fast a furious.

"Baby, baby, breathe. It will all be ok. Take some deep breaths. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first. I mean we just started dating two weeks ago and now its all over!" I was almost hyperventilating, the tears soaking my cheeks and dripping off my chin into my lap.

"Baby, please stop. Breathe! I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I could hear him closing the car door and turning on the engine.

"I just don't want to go so far away! I expected us to end before college but not this soon!" My mind was working on a one way track. Not to leave.

"I'm almost there baby, take a deep breath. Two more minutes." I could hear the freak-out underlying in his voice.

I took a deep breath and the hyperventilating began to subside. I got out from underneath the covers of my bed and shakily opened my door to walk down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm here baby, please open the door." James started banging the front door, seemingly in an attempt to tear it down to get to me.

I opened the door and fell into his arms

"I'm so sorry…" I began to cry again. My legs fell from under me.

James picked me up bridal style, my head fell against the crook of his neck my tears staining his gray shirt. He carried me up the stairs to my room, sitting on my bed and wrapped us both in my comforter.

"Shhh, its ok baby."

He soothingly stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, letting all the tears come out.

"We overcame our relationship problems, we can overcome this." he said with a little chuckle.

"Ha!" I think I was starting to go insane "Best friends for three years, liking each other the whole time and we just now got together. That's something to overcome." I was beginning to hiccup from all the crying.

"You know we should probably call Sami." He said kissing my forehead.

"I can't tell her. It would break her heart." I was thinking about my best friend since birth. How would she take this news?

"You know you have to tell her. She's your best friend she really should know." He attempted to hand me my cell phone, which I pushed away

"Can't I tell her later? I really don't want to even think about it, much less cry some more." My eyes felt itchy and puffy. I attempted to get up, but he held me down.

"Where are you trying to go sweetie?"

"I want to wash my face."

"No you stay here with me." He laughed and kissed me. "You can call Sami later."

**A/N:** YAY! Thanks for reading! Please R&R so I can get better at this! If you have any suggestions for pairings or settings or even plot ideas please let me know!


	3. The voices around me

**A/N:** Thank you so much for coming back! I hope you're enjoying the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"YOUR WHAT?!"

I heard a large chorus of voices scream at me. All of my friends were sitting around me in the food court of the mall. I was picking at the Shrimp Pad Thai James and I were sharing, loosing all interest in my favorite dish. I could feel the tears begin to brim up again but I swallowed hard, determined to keep an uplifting outlook on the idea.

"I'm moving to London for my junior year of High School because my parents want to challenge me intellectually my junior year, they think I'm not pushing myself." I looked around at all ten faces around me. Some in horror, some in disgust.

"James, is this true? There isn't anything we can do?" Sami turned to James next to me, her light brown eyes narrowing to slits in anger.

"Unfortunately…" James bowed his head

"Unfortunately my parents have already enrolled me. I move next week. I found out last week ago, but I didn't know how to tell you guys, and I was still upset with the idea." I was hoping no one would hit me out of anger, especially Sami.

"You do realize that that means there will have to be a kidnapping." Steven said digging into his pizza

"Our Carly is leaving us! The artistic, know-it-all, comic geek is leaving us! How can we just sit back and let this happen?!" Teddy was standing by the end of his exclamation and people in the food court were looking at his hysterics.

"I've come to terms with Teddy, so should you. I can't stop it. I'm actually kind of looking forward to boarding school. Kent has some of the best art programs and after graduating I can pretty much go to any college I want. Its really a great opportunity." I began to eat my Shrimp Pad Thai again.

"But…you can't leave me Carls." Sami slumped in her seat

"Its not like I won't ever see you guys again! Kent is less than an hour away from the airport. I'll have a computer. I won't be totally disconnected." I continued chewing my Shrimp Pad Thai thoughtfully making plans for the future, and because Jessica was looking at me with concern.

"Whatever decision you make, we'll stand by it." Shar said, her neon pink hair spiked in a mohawk bobbing as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Shar. As always you can talk sense into Sami. Keep an eye on her while I'm gone ok?" I grabbed James' hand and gave it a light squeeze. My friends weren't in too much of an uproar, this was going better than expected.

"Can I say one thing?" I gave a nod and Mal continued, "What about us visiting you? I've always wanted to see London. This would be the perfect opportunity."

"I've thought about that actually. Why not? Maybe during fall break?"

"Matt and I could probably persuade our mom to let us go. The educational experience and all." Jessica's piercing blue eyes examined me closely, nothing ever gets past her, she noticed me not eating.

"I'll come with." Paul finally had something to say, of course it was to back Jessica up. That boy is totally whipped. After two years of dating they have only had one fight. They are defiantly a match made in heaven, perfect synchronization in everything.

"So we don't have any more yelling?" I tentatively asked

"Cha we do! At your bloody parents!" Sami stood up and grabbed her boyfriend, Teddy "You are taking me to Carly's house, NOW!"

"Umm…I don't think we should do that" Teddy started backing away. Sami's anger was something incredible when it was built up.

"Lets not play that game Sami." I stood up and stared at her, "I think it's a great thing. Yes I will miss you all, but this opportunity is great. I'll learn new stuff and make new friends. Nothing could ever replace you guys though. Lets give it a try. Its just two years."

"But it's two years before you were supposed to leave us! I want to go talk to your parents now! At least yell at them a bit." Sami continued to glare at me

Great, Sami was in the famed 'Mood'. Whenever she gets this way it takes a couple weeks to get her out. First she rants and raves for a couple of hours, then she gives everyone the silent treatment for a couple of weeks. The problem this time is that I won't be around for a couple of weeks, I'm leaving next week. I don't have time for her silent treatments.

"Sami, I'm leaving. I know you're gonna hate me for this but I have to move to London. I'll be back a lot, I promise." I looked at her pleadingly hoping that my eyes would give the full message. 'Sami you're my best friend, I love you, I won't ever forget you.'

"I still don't want you to go." Sami took a few deep breath and continued, "But its inevitable, I'll help you pack I guess."

"I'm glad that's all worked out. Now Carly it's time to leave this joint for some real fun!" James grabbed my hand, I grabbed Sami, Sami grabbed Teddy, Teddy grabbed Val, Val grabbed Shar, Shar grabbed Steven, Steven grabbed Mal, Mal grabbed Matt, Matt grabbed Jessica, Jessica grabbed Paul and we all ran out of the food court like a bunch of London hooligans screaming at the top of our lungs.

I was glad that everything was settled. I was also certain that the next week was going to be the best ever, I knew it was going to end and I was happy for what was to come, I would just make the best of it. To the future!

**A/N:** Please R&R! Any suggestions are awesome! Pairings, settings, plot ideas, they are all welcome!


	4. Plane ride

**A/N:** YAY! You're back! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Bye guys!" James, Sami, Jessica, Matt and I were about to board the airplane to London with my parents. Teddy, Shar, Steven, Mal, and Paul unfortunately had to stay behind due to their parents being overbearing totalitarian weirdos. I was so excited for the plane trip! I hadn't been on a plane since I was eight and unlike Sami I love heights.

"All passengers for Chicago to London please board terminal L-12" the intercom gave yet another warning to those coming in late. We were walking down the terminal hall to the plane.

"Lets see. Our seats are right here." Sami was pointing at a group of five seats in a row. I immediately grabbed the window seat after shoving my carry-on bag into the compartment overhead. James sat next to me and pulled out his ipod, handing me one of the ear buds. Sami sat next to James so she and I could talk. In the aisle over Matt sat with his sister Jessica. My parents had gotten seating away from us in a feudal attempt to give me some more private time with my friends.

The flight attendants went through the emergency flight procedures. Jessica and Matt fly a lot so they knew the procedures by heart. Matt made everyone laugh by mimicking the women speaking. Once or twice we laughed too laud. One of the flight attendants glared at us. All we could do was laugh more in response.

The plane began to take off, I grabbed James' hand extra tight. He gave my hand a slight squeeze. My ears started popping. Finally we were up in the air. I looked out the window and all I could see were the puffy, white, cotton ball clouds. Our eight hour nonstop flight had began.

James turned on his ipod and passed me a bag of pretzels. We began to sing along to Angie Aparo's song Spaceship, bobbing our heads to the music. We looked at each other and laughed. Sami was reading "The Book Thief". It was a book that Teddy suggested, I've actually read it and it was extremely interesting, it was now one of my favorite books of all time. Jessica and Matt were deeply enthralled in the movie playing in front of the airplane, "Madagascar" occasionally chuckling out loud.

An hour later we ordered some food. Considering we didn't have breakfast all five of us were famished. The food quickly vanished, and we began to talk about what we would do once we reached London.

"Well mom and dad got us a hotel to sleep in for the next two weeks until I get moved into Kent. it's a two bedroom, one bathroom suite. They're getting their own room." I was telling everyone our housing arrangements and requested that Sami pass me my book bag from the overhead compartment. I pulled out a packet of the hotel information showing it around.

"An all inclusive spa and resort?! We get massages and stuff?" Sami was looking intently at one of the sheets of paper, this statement also caught Jessica's attention.

"Yup yup. Is that what you want to do first?" I was looking at Sami and Jessica, knowing that James and Matt didn't really have a choice.

"So no say from the guys eh? What about that two story arcade that looks amazing?" Matt had taken the hotel papers from Sami, the arcade caught James' attention.

"How about we go get some massages and pampering, then go to the arcade? 'Cuz I know I can beat your butt in DDR." I gave James a playful shove.

"Ok so first we check in, then get a little settled, then massages, food, and the arcade right?" Jessica was already planning stuff out, as usual she kept us straight. "What all are we gonna do the rest of the time though? We use up all ideas in the first two days, make it last."

"Ok so this week we explore London and next week we explore Kent prep campus?" I suggested looking around to see my friends reaction.

"Sounds great to me, man this trip is gonna be a hell-o-fun!" Sami reached over to James and landed a high five that was so loud it resonated around the plane cabin.

Everyone went back to murmuring amongst themselves or watching the movie. I laid my head onto James' shoulder, closed my eyes and let the music from his ipod pulse through my veins. James hummed along with the lyrics and I began to feel consciousness slip away. My eyelids felt heavy and my head disjointed from my body. I could faintly hear Sami talking to Jessica and Matt about plans for London. Whatever they plan I'd go along with it, as long as I'm with my friends I'll be ok.

**A/N:** Please R&R! I love reading your feedback. It helps me get better. Again, pairings, settings, and plot ideas are very welcome, as well as anything else you can think of! Thank you!


	5. Welcome to London!

**A/N:** Thank you for reading some more. I know some of you are confused about Naruto. I promise Naruto is coming into the story. He's just being a little slow. lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The plane hit the runway with a shriek. I was unused to flying but I thought that the landing would go a lot smoother. Apparently we had run into a storm in the last hour of flight. Jessica and Matt being the experts said it was common and not to worry. Sami of course still did. Never one to take to caution she always jumped in with both feet, this time her landing place was just the bathroom. I sat with her until we were told by a flight attendant that we had to go back to our seats. I moved from the window seat to where James was sitting so I could hold Sami's hand. There would be plenty of opportunities to sit at the window seat again. As we walked from our seats to the jet-way I was almost vibrating with excitement and adrenaline rush. Sami all but ran from the jet-way to the bathrooms, with Jessica and I following. Matt and James went to the bathrooms themselves. After we had all followed the call of the wild, and Sami puked her bag or pretzels out, we met with my parents at a little café in the airport.

"So how do you enjoy your flight?" my mom asked grinning

"Please! Don't mention that God awful thing again Mrs. Turner." Sami had laid her head on the table and covered her ears with her hands. My mother looked on pitifully

"So how about some food then?" My dad looked around at all our faces, upon seeing Sami's face turn a sickly greenish yellow he turned to me for help.

"How about we go to the hotel?" I jumped in in an effort to help my confused parents.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Both my parents said at once.

We all stood up and followed my parents outside. When the doors opened we stepped out into the torrents of rain. My dad stepped out into the rain and stuck out his thumb. Around the corner a white limo pulled towards us. I turned around expecting to see a rapper or famous movie star come out of the airport. Instead the driver stepped out of the limo and held the door open for my dad. My dad held my mom's hand and they stepped into the car while the driver started loading our bags into the trunk of the limo. Sami stepped in with Jessica and Matt. I stood on the sidewalk with James dumbstruck.

"How can they afford all this?" I whispered to him.

"Well your dad is a lawyer, and your mom is a doctor." He held my hand and gave it a squeeze "And their sending you a boarding school in London. Its not like their at a lack for money."

I nodded and followed him into the limo. As I sat down I noticed the inside. Oh My God was it beautiful! Black leather seats and heavily tinted windows. The mini bar had plenty of sodas for my friends and me, along with some martini mixes for my parents. My mom was already mixing herself a dirty martini for herself and pouring a scotch for my dad. I grabbed a handful of M&Ms from a crystal bowl set in the mini bar. The limo finally pulled to a stop in front of a huge building. We stepped under the doorman's umbrellas, protection from the continuously falling rain. I looked up the floors of the building. My eyes kept traveling up and up and up.

"Welcome to Queen Elizabeth Spa and Resort" A chorus of voices said as we entered the hotel.

My mom and dad went over to the check-in desk while Matt, Jessica, Sami, James, and I waited near the lounge area.

**A/N:** Please read and review! I love your comments!


	6. Queen Elizabeth Spa and Resort

**A/N:** OK so I know it's moving kinda slow, but I promise it's going to move a bit faster. Thank you for continuing to read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Queen Elizabeth Spa and Resort.**

"This is amazing!" Sami looked up at the chandlers.

"Yeah, its so cool that your parents are doing this!" Jessica and Matt were looking at all the décor and finery.

"Its not like they don't have the money. They have more than they know what to do with." I smiled at their faces. The looked like little children on Christmas.

"I just can't wait to show you who's best at DDR." James looked at me and grinned.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him skeptically "I think we both know who would win."

"Yeah, mwah!" Sami rested her hand on her chest and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Were ready with the rooms!" My mom smiled and beckoned for us to come.

My dad was talking to the bellhop, telling him where to take the bags. My mom handed me a folder with keys and a total list of all the activities the hotel provides.

"Go ahead and have fun! Just charge it to the room. We know that this is your last two weeks with your friends and we want you to have fun. We're in suite 408 if you need us." My mom took my dad's hand and they walked off together.

"I'll be showing you to your room Miss." The bellhop led us to the elevator and continued onto the 9th floor. He walked down the hall to the very end, he opened the door, rolled in our luggage, and left us.

James and I walked to one half of the suite, while Jessica, Matt, and Sami went in the other direction.

I looked at the king size bed and said "I wonder how the sleeping arrangements will work out."

"It will work out however people are comfortable with." James gave my hand a slight squeeze before he went to investigate the closet. I went to check out the bathroom.

"Oh My GOD!!" I was inside the bathroom. The shower had room for three people to stand comfortably together with glass siding and a door that stepped into the large jacuzzi bathtub. The toilet was in its own room next to a full length mirror. The counters were a tan, black, and brown marble with deep white sinks. A vase of red roses were set out between two sinks. The wall in front of the sinks was covered in mirrors bordered in a thick rose patterned dark stained wood. I looked at the floor, the tan stone tile was rough hewn to provide traction. I looked around again and saw that there were plenty of outlets, at least we didn't have to worry about plugging stuff in.

I chuckled to myself "Man was my life fabulous!"

James came in and looked around, quickly taking the bathroom in. He then took my hand and pulled me to the closet. We stepped into the double doors and I was stunned. The ceiling had a gorgeous crystal chandelier, four dark wooden bureaus, and plenty of rails and hangers for clothes. The walls were paneled with a dark wood, though lighter than the bureaus. The floor was paneled with the same wood as the walls, giving an overall soothing effect. One wall had a full length mirror adding a semi glowing side to the room.

We walked to see what Sami, Jessica, and Matt were up to. As we walked into the living room I saw Sami laying on the sofa, feet propped up on the armrest, a trashcan between her knees. Some random BBC show was playing on the near wall size plasma TV. James and I decided to let Sami rest and walked into the other bedroom where Jessica and Matt were talking.

"These are some amazing digs babe!" Matt was looking around.

The other room was built almost exactly the same as the master bedroom, except instead of a king size bed there was a queen and twin. The art on the walls varied as well. I hadn't paid much attention to the art in the master bedroom but now I paid attention. On the homely brown walls hung some Van Gogh copies. This room was just as amazing as the master bedroom.

"You and your parents are so awesome to let us stay with you guys!" Jessica had her hands clasped together and her blue eyes shone like a little kid.

"Like I've said before its no biggie. My parents have a ton of money anyway." I looked at her and chuckled.

"So how about some food?!" James was looking at the folder my parents gave us for a menu.

"How about some Thai?" Matt was looking for menus too.

"I kinda feel like Sushi." Jessica was looking over Matt's shoulder.

"OOH! El Mexicano!!!" James was waving a menu with a taco on the front.

"We can do it all! I doubt Sami will want any food, but we should probably get some food for the fridge. I don't think we'll wanna be ordering all the time. "So what do you all want?" I looked at all the faces with a phone in my hand.

"How about some Chicken Coconut soup, and Panang Curry?" Matt handed me his menu and rubbed his stomach.

"Some Cali roles, freshwater eel, green tea, and some veggie tempura." Jessica had an excited gleam in her eye as I wrote down her order on the back of the menu,

"What do you want baby?" I looked at James.

"TAQUITOS! You know what I like babe." James passed me the menu as well.

"Anything else?" I wanted to make sure I had everything.

"Don't forget extra wasabi and ginger!" Jessica always had a thing for spicy stuff.

"What should we get Sami? What's good for upset stomachs?" I looked into the living room to make sure Sami was still okay, she was snoring softly while the TV droned on.

"How about some smoothie stuff? Whenever I'm sick its easier to get food into my system if its liquid. Doesn't hurt as much when it comes up." Matt chuckled while he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah last time he was sick he got banana chunks all over me." Jessica laughed and hugged her twin.

"HEY!! Jessica! No one needs to know about that!" Matt's blue eyes looked indignantly at his sister.

We all laughed and I picked up the phone to call the front desk.

"Hello, Queen Elizabeth Spa and Resort front desk. How can we help you?"

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for suite 910."

"Yes ma'am."

"I need one bowl of Chicken Coconut Soup and Panang Curry, both mild spice. A twelve piece California role and Freshwater eel, green tea, and the veggie tempura plate, extra wasabi and ginger. Taquitos with sour cream and salsa dip. One bowl of Shrimp Pad Thai. And to finish it off one pound mix of bananas, strawberries, blueberries, mangos, and apples." I think that that was all we needed right now.

"Yes ma'am" The women on the phone repeated our order. "Anything to add or change ma'am?"

"No just send it on up! Just charge it to the room and keep a ten dollar tip for yourself. Thank you!" I was excited that we would have food!

"It will all be up in a minimum of ten minutes. Thank you for your generosity ma'am."

The phone was hung up and all four of us walked towards the kitchen. The floor was the same tile as in the bathroom, and the counter was a black marble with mica flecks mixed in. The panel siding was dark brown and shone in the light giving off red highlights. The refrigerator was black with silver handles. Inside, the most important part for five hungry teens, contained bottled waters, sodas and juices. The cupboards were empty but there would be plenty of chances to fill them up. A knock on the door pried me from my scavenging with my friends.

**A/N:** Please read and review! Pairings, plot twists, scenery. All is fabulous!


	7. Carly Meet Naruto

**A/N:** Thank you for continuing to read. It means alot that you've continued reading and reviewing my story. I really want to be the best writer I can be and I can only do that with your help.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I opened the door and there stood a boy with extremely messy blond hair kept out of his face with a dark blue headband. His blue eyes looked intensely at me, defying the rest of his body language, as I opened the door. He was slouched with one hand in the pocket of his brown bellhop suit. His appearance took my breath away. In Chicago no one ever looked this good without trying. I looked on his nametag and it said 'Naruto'.

"Come on in." I finally stammered after shutting my gaping mouth.

The boy chuckled and pushed the cart into the room. We all gathered around the cart and started pulling the food from the cart onto the counter.

"Hi, I'm Carly. This is Jessica, Matt, and James. Sami is the one passed out on the couch."

"Naruto." the boy continued to look around lazily, then looked at my face and his expression intensified. "Your going to Kent right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I work in security and administration at Kent to help pay my tuition. I know the goings on." He chuckled.

"So you could tell us more about this Kent place?" James put a protective arm around my shoulder

"Yeah. I wanna know what I'm getting myself into." I laughed and moved to sit on the counter.

"Well school officially starts in week after next but I suggest settling in early and getting to know the campus and teachers. Maybe I could give you a tour sometime?"

"Lets plan on it. I'll need your info though in case I get lost." I pulled out my cell phone.

Naruto took my phone and started putting in his number, "I'll be in the administration building every morning next week to help new comers. Just check in with me then."

"Cool. I'd like to see the campus too." James glared at Naruto.

"No problemo. You all can come if you want. I guess I'll see you then Carly. Gimme a call." Naruto winked at me and let himself out of our suite.

I blushed and sat down at the glass table in the kitchen with my bowl of Pad Thai. Jessica got out her Sushi and began eating as well. Matt brought out his Thai and mixed the Curry with the rice. James sat next to me with his Taquitos, but refused to touch them.

"What's wrong babe?" I looked at him. He loved taquitos and he wasn't touching his food.

"That boy was obviously trying to flirt with you." He crossed his arms and glared at the door Naruto just passed through.

"Oh please. Don't get all over protective. I can handle myself. Plus Naruto probably wouldn't look twice at someone like me. I'm plain, and he's well. Did you see him?" I looked at Jessica for a second opinion.

"He was defiantly handsome. But nothing compared to my Paul." Jessica took another sip of green tea.

"See! You do think he's cute! My suspicions are secured." James stood up and went into the master suite. I stood up to follow.

"Yes he's cute, but he can't compare to you in my eyes! You are my man, at least until you decide otherwise. I know your tense about me being in London and you in Chicago but I know we can make this work. I love you, James." I went in to hug him, he dodged my hug and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I will always love you Carly. I just don't know how this London-Chicago thing is going to work out." He placed a hard, needy kiss on my lips.

"We'll make it work somehow." I said after we pulled away. I took his hand in mine and we walked back into the kitchen. Sami had finally woken up and Jessica and Matt were finishing their food.

"How you feelin' babe?" I asked Sami and she sat in the chair at the table.

"Much better. Sorry for just passing out there." Sami looked around, then stood up to look in the refrigerator. Of course she has food on her mind.

"We got you some smoothie stuff. Its easier to ingest and doesn't hurt as much if it comes up." Matt was pulling out the blender and the fruit for Sami.

"Thanks guys." Sami set about making herself a banana-apple smoothie.

"So are we going to just relax the rest of the day? Its not like we have that much time left today." Jessica was looking at the clock on the oven.

"Yeah, well it's 4:30 now. Maybe we should just chill in here the rest of the day and get over the jet lag. Then tomorrow we can go 'spa' ourselves." James began to finally eat his chicken taquitos, dipping one in sour cream, then shoving it in his mouth.

"That sounds fine with me." Carly finished eating some of her Pad Thai, the putting it back in the container and shoving it in the refrigerator. She then went into the living room with the brochures the hotel gave them. Jessica joined her.

"Ooh, this mud bath sounds interesting." Jessica pointed at a bath tub filled with mud and a blonde woman with a towel over her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey are you boys gonna join us in the spa treatment?" Carly asked over her shoulder towards the kitchen where James and Matt were eating the rest of their food.

"I guess. I've never been at a spa so I might as well take advantage of it." James shoved the last of his chicken taquito into his mouth, swallowed, rinsed off his plate in the sink, then placed it in the dishwasher.

"I guess I will too. Don't wanna be the odd man out. Who knows it might be fun." Matt finished his food, put his dish in the dishwasher, and walked over to the couch to join Jessica, James, and Carly.

"Whatever we do I want a bubble bath!" Sami swallowed the last of her smoothie and dumped the glass in the dishwasher.

"So what all do you want to do?" Carly laid the spa brochures on the glass table between the two couches. Guys looking on one side, girls on the other.

"Ooh I like the hot tub! They have a pool too? Awesomeness!" Sami was waving a pamphlet in front of Jessica.

"How about the hot stone massage? Its supposed to be from Hawaii. To help clear your spiritual energy. It sounds fun." Jessica pointed to a brochure that had some flowery design around the front.

"That looks cool. What about the seaweed facial? Or the lemon-ginger manicure?" Matt held up a citrus color themed brochure and fanned his face acting all girly.

"Don't make fun of us Matt. Were gonna have fun! How about we just do everything?" Sami snatched the brochure from Matt and flipped it open, looking at all the options.

"I don't think we should do everything in one day. We should do two or three days of spa. Maybe not in a row, but I think we should just take it slow and do what we feel like tomorrow." James leaned back in his sofa and closed his eyes.

"I agree. Lets just do a whole muddy thing, then clean up and take a bubble bath." Carly giggled and looked at Sami, knowing the bubble bath was what she really wanted.

"Well, you girls figure it out. I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll just follow you guys around tomorrow." James stood up with a smile and walked into the bedroom.

"I agree with James. You guys figure it out. I don't much care as long as its fun, and I know that if I'm with you guys we'll have fun. The mud, then bubble bath thing sounds good to me." Carly said as she stood up and followed James into the master bedroom.

"Well now that that's settled how about a movie?" Sami stood up and grabbed the remote as Carly and James closed the door to the master bedroom.

"I'm exhausted." James grabbed his duffle bag and closed the door to the closet so he could get changed into his sweats. Carly took her duffle bag and shower kit into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick ok sweetie?" Carly began to lay out her pajamas so she could get dressed after her shower.

"Alright I'm just gonna watch a little bit of TV while your getting ready." James had turned on the TV and set the volume low.

Carly turned the shower on full blast, the glass of the shower door began to fog up slightly as the steam rose. Finally the temperature was to her liking and she stepped in. Carly lathered her hair and let the water roll over her skin, the heat seeping into her bones. She scrubbed her skin quickly with the washcloth, the scent of her lavender body wash rose and filled the shower. She rinsed off and scrubbed her hair, making sure that all the soap was off her body and out of her hair. After standing in the shower for a couple extra minutes she shut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She rubber herself dry and wrapped her hair in the towel. Carly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. Her slightly damp skin clinging to her sweat pants. She pulled her t-shirt over the towel on her head, then shook her hair, attempting to dry it. She hung the towel on the rack and pulled out her toothbrush, beginning to scrub her teeth ferociously. After she spit she opened the door and flew onto the bed, landing with a thud. Carly hugged James, the curled up next to him, her head on the pillow.

"I think it's ready to go to bed, sweetie. I'm going cross-eyed I'm so tired." James clicked the TV off and placed the remote on the bedside table.

"I agree." Carly leaned up and gave James a kiss on the lips. James smiled and got under the covers pulling Carly down with him. She giggled and curled up next to him. Carly put her head on the pillow and as soon as she closed her eyes, Carly fell fast asleep. A faint snore escaping her lips.

**A/N: **Please R&R. All feedback, both positive and negative is needed, and wanted.


	8. Spa day

**A/N:** Thank you! You guys are fabulous for continuing to read!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Wake up." I woke up to a faint kiss on my forehead "We gotta get ready for the spa day with Sami, Jessica, and Matt." James shook my shoulder slightly.

"Mmh, five more minute, please." I groggily rolled away from James' insisting hand, as I struggled through the lake of covers I neared the edge of the bed.

"Whoa, don't fall there babe. That would be bad." James pulled my closer to his warm body, away from the edge of bed "On second thought." James then shoved me away from him and I landed in a rumpled heap, creating a sea of thick covers and pillows.

"Ouch." I looked up at James' face peering over the edge of the bed. "What was that for?"

"You needed to wake up. This was the easiest way." James was laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

"Oh well, how about I wake you up?" Before I had finished my sentence I had clasped my hands behind James' neck and pulled him down onto the floor with me.

"Well that was a fun way to wake up." James kissed me on the lips, then stood up. "But I think its time for some breakfast." He extended his hand and pulled me up into a hug. "How does cereal sound?"

James and I walked into the living area to see Sami, Jessica, and Matt sitting on the sofa and eating bowls of cereal. Sami was highly enthusiastic when she saw me walk in. Spraying milk as she exclaimed:

"Hey Carly! Are you excited for our day at the Spa?!"

"Of course Sami! But please contain your excitement, your spraying milk everywhere." I always had to remind Sami to be polite and to use appropriate behavior.

"Oops." Sami covered her mouth and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. I inwardly groaned. That was one habit that was nearly impossible to break Sami of, she'd been doing it since she was little.

"So when do you wanna head down to the spa?" Jessica looked up from the book she was reading. She always had something intellectual going on around her. Books, Art, you name it she had it.

"After Carly and I eat I guess." James said as he began pouring a bowl of cereal for him and myself. Vanilla Almond. My favorite.

"Sounds good to me. I just wanna eat and relax. What time is it?" I looked up from my bowl of cereal, shoving the crunchy goodness to the side of my mouth.

"It is as of right now 9 am Chicago time, 2 pm London time. You sure you wanna spend the whole day spa-ing? We'd only get three hours in. Spa closes at 5 pm" Matt continued staring at the TV screen.

"How about we just hang out today and get into the right time?" Sami looked down dejectedly as I suggested this. "Or we can spend three hours at the spa or arcade?" I looked at James, who's eyes glinted with excitement, "Then come back and sleep, lets just exhaust ourselves."

"I really wanted to spend a whole day at the spa but that sounds good, at least until we get used to this time zone." Sami looked at Jessica.

"POOL!" James jumped up like his favorite football team just won nationals, tipping his cereal all over me. "Oops, sorry Carly." He started to clean while he explained. I just laughed. "We can go to the pool for a while, get tired, then relax up here. That way we can also explore the hotel, and exhaust ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." I drained by bowl or milk. "I'm gonna go change, thanks" I stood up and put my dishes in the dishwasher the left to get cereal out of my hair and myself into my swimsuit. James followed, and everyone else left to get ready with murmurs of excitement. This should be fun.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short. I promise that they get longer. I have one coming up thats really long! Please R&R. It means alot to me when you do.


	9. Enter Kiba, stage left

**A/N:** Thank you for reading still! I hope you are enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Or anyone in Naruto, including Kiba.)**

"POOL!" James shouted and cannon-balled into the center splashing kids playing on noodles.

The pool was indoor and heated. I slid into the water and felt it envelop me like an electric blanket on a snowy winter day. It was the perfect temperature. There were a couple of heat lamps set up to lay under, where a few women lay on their towels. The floor was concrete with a smooth light blue tile surrounding the pool. An entire wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows, revealing the overcast weather outside. Along the opposite walls were doors to the entrance , exit, and changing rooms. The entire room was about ¾ the size of a football field. The pool lay in the middle and followed the lines of the window covered wall, With five hot tubs raised around the edge of the pool near the heating lamps, with little waterfalls pouring from them. Creating a multi-layered effect in the room. Two of the hot tubs were occupied by couples. When we came in Matt and Sami made a direct route for the food stand. Jessica found a table with five chairs and neatly folded our towels into each seat before joining me in the pool. James backstroked over to us while Sami and Matt placed an order. Finally they jumped in to join us after Matt put his glasses on his towel.

"This pool feels so good! Not too hot, not too cold." Sami exclaimed sinking to her knees in the shallow end, only her head protruding above the water.

"Do you see this place? Every time I look it gets more and more beautiful!" I grabbed a nearby noodle and sat on it like a swing.

"I'll tell you something beautiful. That's you babe." Some random guy had come up to us. He had brown shaggy hair, about shoulder length wet, and intelligent, mischievous, shining brown eyes. He also had some punk-rockish looking tattoos on his face, upside-down brownish-red triangles. He was cute and mischievous looking, his muscles were lithe, like a runners. While I was critically looking at him my assessments were interrupted.

"Back off punk." James, known for being way overprotective, had lost all his friendly demeanor and had stood up hands forming fists.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this little boy had a claim on you." He flashed a grin showing pointed, dog like teeth. The strange boy stood up to his full height, a complete head taller than James. He picked up my hand off the noodle and placed a surprisingly light kiss on the back. "Please, call me Kiba."

James was about to land a punch squarely in Kiba's jaw when a huge dog and two people appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere.

"Kiba, get out of there." A boy in a large hooded sweatshirt spoke. I couldn't see his face because the hood was shadowing his face, plus the sunglasses obscuring his eyes.

"Please Kiba-kun, get out of the pool." The girl standing next to the strange hooded boy had long black hair and milky translucent eyes without pupils. Probably some new fashion statement. You can do anything with contacts now-a-days. The dog stood up between her waist and shoulders. It was white with black spots on it's ears. It was huge, and kind of frightening.

"I was just leaving guys, don't worry." Kiba jumped out of the pool in one jump that would have put an Olympic high jumper to shame. "Don't ever get in my face boy." Kiba pointed a slender finger at James with a growl, showing his sharp teeth in a more menacing way. "Good bye beautiful." he looked at me one last time and turned away.

Kiba and his friends walked out of the room the usual slap of feet, nonexistent.

"What was wrong with that guy? He had no right." James spluttered, his face turning red. "Are you ok Carls?"

I looked around coming out of my daze. Kiba certainly was cute, but I love James. "Yeah…I just wish you weren't so over protective." Then before he could get upset. "But I agree. That was…really weird." I slipped off my noodle and hugged him, placing a tentative kiss on his lips to smooth over my criticism. I let out a light chuckle and James settled down.

We swam and splashed for another couple of minutes before our food arrived at our table. Everyone jumped out creating a puddle path to our table from the pool side.

"Yum! Yum! Dig in. Matt and I think you guys will enjoy what we decided on." Sami lifted the cover off the large plate as a familiar scent reached our noses.

"Sami burgers!" I shouted, "I haven't had one of your burgers in forever!" I grabbed the meaty goodness that was showing my favorite toppings and bit in. I let out a sigh. "Just like I like 'em."

"How did you make them?" Jessica asked as she cut hers in half. "You were with us the whole time.

"I gave the cook people specific instructions as to how to make each one. Carly, just like you like it. As rare as it is legal, no mayo, cheese, and extra thick bacon."

"You know how I like my burgers. Just let the cow jump over the fire and cut me off a piece!" I laughed at the phrase my grandfather used to say and wiped the juice from the corner of my mouth.

"Jessica. Yours is brown all the way through, extra lettuce and tomato."

Jessica just nodded in agreement and continued to chomp through her Sami burger.

"James yours is weird deliciousness. Grape jelly, medium rare, lettuce, no ketchup nor mayo." Sami sighed at James' weirdness.

"Hey! It tastes good! Don't judge!" James took a bite of his burger, nearly half of it disappearing in his maw. Jelly dripping down his chin along with burger juices.

"No one is judging, its just…weird. Matt, lettuce, tomato, well done, extra honey mustard, no mayo."

Matt was already licking his lips in anticipation while he followed his sisters lead and cut his burger in half.

"And for me? Bacon, lettuce, tomato, sausage, ranch, and medium rare deliciousness." Sami finished her sentence by enthusiastically licking her lips and biting into her sandwich squeezing ranch out the opposite end. For the next few minutes all that was heard from our table was the smacking of lips and swift chewing of food. After a few minutes of chowing down I heard a throat being cleared behind me and a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the long haired girl that was with Kiba earlier.

"Sumimasen" [meaning I'm sorry] the girl bowed.

"Uh, hi?" I was a little taken aback by her sudden appearance

"My name is…uh….Hinata Hyuuga. I just…uh…wanted to apologize…for Kiba-kun's behavior. He tends to be…rash." The girl twiddled her fingers together and stuttered her way through her speech.

"Uh, hi. Carly Turner. This is Jessica, Matt, James, and Sami." I pointed to each of us in turn. "Don't worry about it. It happened. No need to worry about what is past."

"I disagree however! Hi, James, Carly's boyfriend. Tell that punk that if he wants to get even within shouting distance of Carly, he'll have to go through me." James stood up so fast while talking that his chair was knocked over.

I sent James a glare, daring him to say one more word. "James however is the only one of us that feels that way. Please, he is very protective, please pardon his rash behavior. I'm sure you understand that Kiba is not the only hot head in the world." I chuckled and pulled up a chair for Hinata.

"Arigato." [Thank you in Japanese] She sat in the chair I gestured at. "Once again I apologize. Kiba-kun shouldn't have done something so…impulsive. But I'm afraid that's just who he is." Hinata stuttered and bowed again in nervousness.

"Eh, Carly gets that all the time, sometimes I wonder why she sticks with you, James. Should be used to it." Sami gave James a friendly punch on the shoulder, but her definition of friendly made James cringe in pain.

"Sumimasen, [once again, I'm sorry, in Japanese for those of you who don't know.] but your Japanese are you not?" Jessica was always interested in the Orient.

"Hai." [Yes, via Japanese] Hinata bowed,. She seemed to bow a lot.

"Would you mind telling me stories of Japan? I've always loved the Eastern cultures."

"Of course, I'm honored that you show interest. I also came not only to apologize but to give this to Turner-san." Hinata handed me a card with a leaf symbol on the front.

"Please Hinata, call me Carly." I took the card, flipped it over and read:

Carly,

Please allow me to apologize for my rash behavior earlier in the pool. If you would please bring your beautiful smile to suite 905 around 5 o'clock pm, Hinata has the key for you.. I have some very important people I wish for you to meet.

Yours,

Kiba

P.S. Please feel free to bring your friends along, but I will warn, if your boy attempts to fight me, I will not be responsible for what happens. Fair warning.

"I hope you can come. Its casual dress, nothing fancy." Hinata handed me the key.

"Thank you. We'll be there a little after 5, we need to clean up a little." I put the key and invite in my bag while everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Arigato, for giving Kiba-kun a chance." Hinata bowed and turned to Jessica. "I hope to see you there, to share stories." She bowed again and walked silently away.

"Uh, what just happened?" James picked up the card from my bag and read silently. "Is he threatening me?! It doesn't matter anyway because we won't be going." He cracked his knuckles.

Sami took the card and was reading slowly while Jessica and Matt read over her shoulder.

"Well I would like to go. I want to hear Hinata's stories." Jessica began to wrap her towel around her almost dried body.

"I'm going, too. It might be interesting." matt put his glasses on and handed Jessica her bag.

"Who knows? There might be cute guys." Sami put the card in my bag and stood up.

"Sorry babe looks like you and I aren't going." James picked up my purse and walked over to the glass doors that led out of the pool room.

The room was nearly empty, with only an elderly couple in a hot tub and a few workers gathered near the food bar. I checked the time, ten minutes till 5 pm.

"I want to go James. You can't be this overprotective. Plus you might find out that you and Kiba have a lot in common. Your both hot headed for one. Give him a chance." I took my purse and walked out the door. Sami, Jessica, and Matt following. James eventually realized what was happening and caught up. "AND NO FIGHTING!" I jabbed him in the chest with my pointer finger.

On the way to our suite we passed Kiba's suite 905. I could hear occasional whining from the monster dog and hushed voices.

I took out the key to our room and unlocked to door. I stepped in and went straight to the kitchen to grab a water.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please R&R. Pairings, settings, plot ideas. Anything and everything!


	10. Getting ready

**A/N:** First off: Thank you for reading! Second: It's gonna hopefully get interesting soon. Please R&R so that I know how I'm doing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"I'm hitting the shower!" I could hear Sami shout from the bathroom over the running water. That wasn't a bad idea. I closed the refrigerator door and went to the master bedroom, leaving Matt and Jessica watching TV, wrapped in their towels.

I set down my purse on the bed and went to the closet to find some clothes. James followed.

"I really don't wanna go. Why don't we just stay here and watch movies or something?" He rested his hand on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"If you don't want to go then don't" I shrugged away from him and looked through my clothes, selecting a pair of worn gray skinny jeans. I draped them over my shoulder and proceeded to my shirts.

"Carly, I don't like this Kiba guy." James started looking through his clothes, too.

"You don't have to." I was through arguing. I was going. Whether or not he went, I didn't care anymore.

James sighed in resignation and continued looking for clothes to wear.

I grabbed a black t-shirt with the classic X-men team on the front , along with my black Volcom monster jacket and my psycho flats. I then left James with his clothing decision and went to the bathroom. I flipped on the water in the shower to let it heat and folded my clothes neatly on the bed. I had left my bathing supplies in the shower from yesterday, and quickly stripping off, jumped in the steaming shower. I furiously scrubbed the chlorine out of my skin, and in a shorter time than usual, was finished. I jumped out and began scrubbing my red skin dry. I moved on to towel dry my long black hair, then did a quick wipe of my body again. I wrapped myself again in a new dry towel and opened the door to the bathroom to let the cool air carry the steam out. I flopped down on the bed and listened for voices in the living room. I heard Sami, Jessica, and Matt talking, as well as the second shower running. James must be taking a shower as well. I turned on the TV. I then decided to get some more water to drink when my phone let out a loud chirp. I picked it up to read the new message.

From: Naruto

Heard you were invited to Kiba's little party. Hope it wasn't wrong of me to tell him your name. Hope to see you soon!

So that's how Kiba knew my name! Makes sense. I sent a quick reply.

From: Carly

No problem. We're getting ready now, and all of us are really excited. Except James of course.

I turned the TV off and started to get dressed in the bathroom. My phone went off again.

From Naruto

Maybe he'll have fun anyway. Some people here might actually get along with him. Lots of hot headed people ya know. Lol

From Carly

Are all the people there from Kent?

I continued getting dressed and didn't get a reply till I was putting my shoes on.

From Naruto

Yup! Yup! Hurry and come before this guy Choji eats all the food! I swear he's like a black hole!

I laughed to myself, hoping to meet this Choji person. It sounded like he would get along with Sami, her and her monster appetite. I quickly brushed my black hair and pulled it into a high, loose ponytail. I then brushed my teeth, those Sami burgers were good, just wanted to make sure they were all gone. In the living room Jessica, Sami, and James were sitting around the table waiting for me and Matt.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting guys." I apologized.

"Eh, no problem-o. We still gotta wait for Matt's slow butt." James said looking uspet that he was out numbered three-to-one.

"Slow butt, indeed! I'm here and I took less time than you did in the shower!" Matt was walking out of the second bedroom, his hair still slightly wet. "C'mon. Lets go."

"Finally!" Sami jumped up ready, and bolted to the front door, like a dog ready for walkies.

We stepped into the hall an I locked our door. We walked five doors down and I raised my hand to knock.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please R&R. Settings, plot twists, pairings. Anything that can help this story get better.


	11. Chicago People

Ok so I realize that some of the characters might be a little confusing. So as a precaution here is the list of people. Enjoy!

Carly Turner-Sixteen years old, long black hair, light brown eyes (turn red for some strange reason when she is experiencing any kind of heightened emotion)loves heights, very artistic, paints (acrylics), knows most everything about comics, overall highly intelligent (though can act very stupid sometimes so people won't be intimidated my her smarts), going out with James, only child, end of sophomore year in high school, going into Junior year.

Mr. Turner-Carly's dad, is a big time Lawyer

Mrs. Turner-Carly's mom, highly influential doctor.

James-Sixteen years old, best friends with Carly for three years before they started dating (they liked each other all 3 of those years but were unaware of their feelings for each other), shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, favorite food: taquitos.

Sami (full name Samantha)-fifteen years old (she's in the same grade as Carly), Carly's best friend, light brown eyes, light brown hair, can be violent, dating Teddy, hates heights and flying.

Teddy (full name Theodore)- sixteen years old, dating Sami, has a car, of Haitian descent, hazel eyes.

Val (full name Valerie)-sixteen years old, very practical, long straight black hair, black eyes, Russian descent.

Shar (full name Sharmane)-fifteen years old (freshmen going into sophomore year), very supportive of friends decisions (even if they are bad ones), short spiky brown hair (dyed with pink stripes), light brownish-green eyes

Steven-fourteen years old (same year in school as Shar), very laid back, Jamaican descent, hair in dreads, hazel eyes, brother to Mal

Mal (full name Mallory)-sixteen years old, Jamaican descent, light brown eyes, sister to Steven.

Jessica- sixteen years old, dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, Germanic descent, Matt's twin sister, very perceptive and mature, fly a lot due to father's business, likes spicy foods, dating Paul (they form the perfect couple, whenever they do fight they do it in a debating manner, been together for two years).

Paul-sixteen years old, dating Jessica, brown hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes.

Matt (full name Matthew)-sixteen years old, geek (a nerd with social aptitude), wears glasses, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, Jessica's twin brother, fly a lot due to father's business.

**A/N: **Ok so those are the Chicago people. Carly is from Chicago, Illinois, USA by the way.

I will put in the other people after most all of them are introduced.

I know there all young, but I did that so I could write more stories. If she was in her senior year that would be it. Kinda boring ain't it?

Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
